


Strangers

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Dark Anakin, F/M, Fingerfucking, Force Choking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Misuse of the Force, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Possessive Anakin, Rough Sex, Sex, Sith, Sith Anakin, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Shenanigans, Songfic, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Top Anakin Skywalker, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: This oneshot takes place in the middle of Revenge of the Sith, after Anakin kills the Younglings in the Jedi Temple. It was inspired by Strangers by Halsey. Anakin meets a young girl in the cantina and they...well, let's just say the Darkside of the Force needed to blow off a little more than steam. PWP





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/gifts).



            Anakin Skywalker was a mere black cloak, hovering ominously at the bar like a bad omen. His piercing blue eyes stared hard into his vodka martini, the dingy cantina lights illuminating nothing more than the deep scar that graced the right of his face. His hands were trembling, hidden in his long attire. He had scrubbed the fresh blood of his brothers in arms into the dirty cantina sink, but it didn’t matter. He could still feel the stain it had left, to murder all those children. He knew he could never turn back now.

He sipped the beverage slowly, eyes scanning the room with scrutiny. He was paranoid, eyes watching every movement of every individual carefully. He had no way of knowing how soon the Order would come after him, but he intended to spend what might be his last night of freedom going out with a bang.

It was then that someone caught his eye, sauntering past him with a sway of wide, feminine hips. She was wrapped in fine blue silks, and her short brunette curls bounced gracefully at her shoulders. He cleared his throat loudly, and when she turned, he admired the tight white outfit that accentuated her tiny waist. His smile was dark, seductive, and she turned a deep maroon at the very sight of it.

“Did you need something?” She asked, the sweet bubbly sound of her voice sending a chill down Anakin’s spine. She sounded so innocent...how fun it would be to corrupt every saccharine inch of her. Her sparkling blue eyes watched him curiously, and his smirk continued to grow.

“Let me buy you a drink.”

She turned her little nose up, offended by his forwardness, and a sinister chuckle floated from his chest. She took an instinctive step backward, frightened, and Anakin waved two fingers before her eyes lazily. “You will come have a drink with me.”

“I will come have a drink with you.” She repeated, sinking down into the chair before him mechanically. Anakin leaned forward across the table and took her by the hand, bringing it to his face so he could kiss and nip at each of her fingertips.

“And what would your name be, little one?”

The girl swallowed hard, stifling a moan at his gesture. Her heart thumped erratically against her rib cage, both terrified and aroused. She could tell this Jedi meant nothing but trouble. The likes of him always did. Even then, she couldn’t resist the temptation, and she looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. “Katali.”

Anakin purred, leaning back in his chair. It was the most relaxed he had been all night. Perhaps a young maiden was what exactly what he needed. “How beautiful.”

His compliment lit her eyes like the sun on Tatooine, and she hid her face in her hands bashfully. He waved the server over, who brought Katali a martini immediately. His hands cupped her cheek, tilting her face towards his own in an attempt at getting her to look at him. “Do not hide from me.”

“I will not hide from you.” It was a whisper, but Anakin heard it loud and clear. His eyes never left hers as she sipped her drink timidly, and he nodded his head toward the cantina’s exit.

“What do you say we get out of here, hmm? Just you and I?” This was not a mind trick. He genuinely wanted to see if she would take his bait. She seemed to ponder whether it was a good idea for a moment before she stood daintily.

“Are you sure it’s alright?”

Anakin rose, offering his hand to her as he stalked toward the door, savoring the delicate feel of her skin in his hand. Oh, how he hoped the rest of her was this soft. “Anything is alright when you’re with me.” He promised.

He was going to have to be careful. He had orders from Darth Sidious to travel to Mustafar and finish his work. But what would one final night in Coruscant hurt? He had already been to his wife’s apartment, lies on his tongue as he worked to convince her that the Senate and Jedi Order had become traitors to the Republic. As far as he was concerned, his alibi was airtight. 

“Tell me, Katali. Where do you live?” Katali looked hesitant, but that was wiped clean with one wave of his hand. She blurted out an address, and Anakin hailed a taxi, pulling his cloak tight around his face as he pulled the girl into the floating vehicle with him. No one could recognize him, that much was imperative.

When they made it to Katali’s high rise building, Anakin scooped her into his arms bridal style, carrying her inside and kicking her door in, throwing her body down hard on the large queen-sized bed tucked away inside her small master bedroom. She squeaked, scooting backward in slight terror as he dropped his charcoal cloak, grabbing her legs and dragging her back toward him. Her wide eyes drank him in, reaching out to gingerly touch his tousled blonde hair. He gazed on her intently, concentrating hard on the Force as he began to undress her without once moving his hands. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she shook her head wildly.

“Wait. Don’t you want to...I don’t know, talk first?”

Anakin tore her hands from his hair and held them above her head with his left arm, pushing her back onto the bed and straddling her waist. “Shh. No talking.” It was a growl, but it was soft, and she relaxed against the fluff of the covers beneath her. He removed the thick black glove that covered his right arm with his teeth, revealing a shiny silver and gold metal arm. He trailed it slowly down her freshly exposed midsection, and he relished in the shiver it elicited. Katali bucked against his touch, and the smirk that crept across Anakin’s mouth aroused her more than she’d dare tell.

“W-Who are you?” She wondered aloud, writhing beneath him as he ridded himself of his robes. When his bare flesh grazed her own she had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning, and he chuckled darkly against the crook of her neck as he leaned in for a bite.

“Your worst nightmare.” Was his only response.

When they both were completely naked, he curled two metal fingers into her sex, capturing her lips roughly. His tongue invaded her mouth like he owned it, and her body convulsed around the cold sheen of the fingers wedged blissfully inside of her. He very slowly moved from her mouth to her neck, and from her neck to her breasts, pressing nips and kisses into her flesh as she leaned into his touch.

Katali would have moaned his name if she’d known it, but instead she tried her damndest to swallow her cries as she fought his restraint, longing to tug sharply on his beautiful hair. Anakin’s grip tightened almost painfully in response, and he leaned up to whisper darkly in her ear. “Try that again, princess. I’ll have to punish you.”

Katali knew she should have been frightened, but his words enticed more than they dissuaded, and she bit her lip hard. He quickened his pace, fingers ramming into her painfully hard, and tears leaked out of the girls’ cerulean orbs. His cock was hardening at the sound of her whimpers, he could never be this rough with Padme. This in control. He was out of his mind, metal appendages pumping quicker and quicker, his mouth suckling one of her pert, pink nipples as his teeth sunk hard into the flesh of her breast. He could feel her legs beginning to tremble, and the threat he whispered in her ear was severe, tone dripping with poison.

“If you cum before I say so, you aren’t likely to see morning.” The warning chilled Katali’s blood, and her heart began to race. She wasn’t sure what the fuck was wrong with her, but his words went straight to her nether regions, and she couldn’t control the orgasm that tore through her body. She screamed in ecstasy, finally breaking through Anakin’s steely grip and threading her fingers through his golden hair. She tugged hard, and his erection grew only firmer, though he growled deeply in disappointment. He stilled immediately, removing his fingers from her hot cunt as he briefly considered what to do with her. She whined at the loss.

“Somebody doesn’t listen very well, does she? I asked two things of you, and you deliberately disobeyed both of my orders. Do you know what happens to people who disobey my orders?” He was seething, veins dark in his face as he loomed over her pale, vulnerable body. Katali spread her legs wide, like a whore begging for his seed, and he gripped the sides of her thighs hard enough to leave bruises. “You hold very still, am I understood?”

Katali nodded, her body quivering hard as he lined his rigid cock up with her folds. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the shell of her ear as he forced himself inside of her hard. “Problem is, little one, I no longer trust your word.”

She cried out loudly as he filled her up, though the sound was cut short as he raised his left hand, the Force feeding off both his raw anger and lust. Her airways cut off abruptly, unable to breathe as he rolled his hips into her hard. He rammed into her stiffening body as he choked her, dick crawling with a sexual tension he hadn’t felt in years. He held her there for several moments, releasing his hold only when she stopped struggling, and she gasped loudly for air. Her helplessness nearly pushed him over the edge, and he had to stop himself, digging into her hips with his fingernails hard.

“Oh f-fuck!” Katali croaked, fighting to catch her breath as his Force sensitivity focused in on other parts of her body. He rammed into her sweet spot, flooding her with visions of who he was, what he’d done. The Force projected upon her everything he wanted her to see, and as she watched him murder the Younglings in the Jedi Temple, she felt the heat swell within her once more.

“Anakin.” She whispered, an understanding finally washing over her as he fucked her harder and harder. Pleased by this, he switched positions, as a reward, and buried his face in her sweet essence, tongue dancing inside her body like it was born to fuck her senseless. She reached down to pump his dick in her hands as he did this, and he moaned loudly inside of her pussy. The vibration rattled Katali to her core, and she ground into his face, fists tight around his bulging member.

Anakin’s tongue was skilled, and he dove deeper and deeper into her cavern, exploring all her hidden places like he’d been there before, like she was his home. And when he tongue punched her G-Spot, the fire in her loins spread up her entire body, eating her alive. “A-Anakin...oh!” She came undone once more, her floodgates opening and gushing into his mouth like a waterfall. Almost as if on cue, he blew his load into her hand, hot sticky cum splattering everywhere. He bit down on her clit possessively, milking her orgasm for everything it was worth before risking a peak at her face.

Katali was spent, head limp against the pillows of her now ruined bed. Her breathing was labored, and her eyes were wide...tortured, like she was ashamed. She had just fucked a psychopath, willing, and enjoyed every agonizing moment of it. Anakin let out a dark chuckle, lapping up every drop of her sweet fluid before standing, Katali’s eyes glued to his rippling muscles.

“I knew I was going to love corrupting the light in that pretty little heart of yours. The world doesn’t read too well in black and white, does it?” He picked up his clothes, stepping into them effortlessly, as if nothing had happened, though Katali was far too tired and confused to move. He used a long, metal finger to scoop up some of the cum drying to the bed, and held it to her lips, smirking as she opened her mouth to him. “And now that you have my darkness swirling inside of you, tell me, Katali. What will you do with it?”

When she couldn’t answer, he sighed and picked up his cloak, shrouding himself in mystery once more. He sheathed his mechanical arm back in his glove and looked on her for a long, hard moment. She couldn’t look at him, and when he went to leave, he stopped in the doorway for a fleeting second.

“Will I see you again?” She whispered, a soft and broken plea, though she knew the answer before it even fell upon his ears.

“We’re not lovers, simply strangers, who share a hunger to feel touch...love...or anything at all. You will never see me again, but I will always be the dark stain that now mars the brightness of your spirit. I cannot be washed clean, no matter how hard you scrub.” His smirk crawled up both sides of his face, his crystal eyes burning with a thirst for both power and revenge. “Welcome to the darkside.” And with that, he was gone.                         

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilms and Disney


End file.
